The Survey Series: Ron Weasley
by iheartvolume
Summary: A series in which HP characters take surveys! Based on what we know from the books, let's look at how the Harry Potter characters would respond to different questions. In this fic: Ronald Bilius Weasley. Second in series. Feedback appreciated!


**A/N: This is an interesting project I've been considering for awhile. Basically I'm going to have one story devoted to each character where they answer various surveys. There will be a bit of plot; like, an explanation for why the characters are taking the surveys. It promises to be an interesting experience for everyone involved. Let me know what you think, and I'd appreciate comments on how I've done with keeping the characters true to the books. These will be long, and I'll keep adding to them as I come up with more questions. Thanks! -K**

-Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HP characters, I'm just picking their brains for a bit. Also, all the sources for these surveys are located at the end of each chapter. Kthxbye-

**1. Jung/Myers-Briggs Personality Test****:**

**Jung/Myers-Briggs Test as filled out by one Ronald Bilius Weasley**

**Basic Information****:**

**Full Name:** Ronald Bilius Weasley

**Date of Birth:** 3/1/1980

**House:** Gryffindor

You are almost never late for your appointments: NO

You like to be engaged in an active and fast-paced job: YES

You enjoy having a wide circle of acquaintances: YES

You feel involved when watching plays and staged events: NO

You are usually the first to react to a sudden event such as an owl arrival or an unexpected question: NO

You are more interested in a general idea than in the details of its realization: YES

You tend to be unbiased even if this might endanger your good relations with people: NO

Strict observance of the established rules is likely to prevent a good outcome: YES

It's difficult to get you excited: NO

It is in your nature to assume responsibility: NO

You often think about humankind and its destiny: NO

You believe the best decision is one that can be easily changed: YES

Objective criticism is always useful in any activity: YES

You prefer to act immediately rather than speculate about various options: YES

You trust reason rather than feelings: NO

You are inclined to rely more on improvisation than on careful planning: YES

You spend your leisure time actively socializing with a group of people, attending parties, shopping, etc.: NO

You usually plan your actions in advance: NO

Your actions are frequently influenced by emotions: YES

You are a person somewhat reserved and distant in communication: NO

You know how to put every minute of your time to good purpose: NO

You readily help people while asking nothing in return: YES

You often contemplate about the complexity of life: NO

After prolonged socializing you feel you need to get away and be alone: NO

You often do jobs in a hurry: YES

You easily see the general principle behind specific occurrences: NO

You frequently and easily express your feelings and emotions: NO

You find it difficult to speak loudly: NO

You get bored if you have to read theoretical books: YES

You tend to sympathize with other people: NO

You value justice higher than mercy: NO

You rapidly get involved in social life at a new workplace: YES

The more people with whom you speak, the better you feel: NO

You tend to rely on your experience rather than on theoretical alternatives: YES

You like to keep a check on how things are progressing: NO

You easily empathize with the concerns of other people: NO

Often you prefer to read a book than go to a party: NO

You enjoy being at the center of events in which other people are directly involved: YES

You are more inclined to experiment than to follow familiar approaches: NO

You avoid being bound by obligations: YES

You are strongly touched by the stories about people's troubles: YES

Deadlines seem to you to be of relative, rather than absolute, importance: YES

You prefer to isolate yourself from outside noises: NO

It's essential for you to try things with your own hands: YES

You think that almost everything can be analyzed: NO

You do your best to complete a task on time: NO

You take pleasure in putting things in order: NO

You feel at ease in a crowd: YES

You have good control over your desires and temptations: NO

You easily understand new theoretical principles: NO

The process of searching for solution is more important to you than the solution itself: NO

You usually place yourself nearer to the side than in the center of the room: YES

When solving a problem you would rather follow a familiar approach than seek a new one: YES

You try to stand firmly by your principles: YES

A thirst for adventure is close to your heart: YES

You prefer meeting in small groups to interaction with lots of people: YES

When considering a situation you pay more attention to the current situation and less to a possible sequence of events: YES

You consider the scientific approach to be the best: NO

You find it difficult to talk about your feelings: YES

You often spend time thinking of how things could be improved: NO

Your decisions are based more on the feelings of a moment than on the careful planning: YES

You prefer to spend your leisure time alone or relaxing in a tranquil family atmosphere: YES

You feel more comfortable sticking to conventional ways: YES

You are easily affected by strong emotions: YES

You are always looking for opportunities: NO

Your desk, workbench etc. is usually neat and orderly: NO

As a rule, current preoccupations worry you more than your future plans: YES

You get pleasure from solitary walks: NO

It is easy for you to communicate in social situations: NO

You are consistent in your habits: YES

You willingly involve yourself in matters which engage your sympathies: NO

You easily perceive various ways in which events could develop: NO

**Results of the Jung/ Myers-Briggs Exam for one Ronald Bilius Weasley:**

**Type:** ESFP- Extroverted; Sensing; Feeling; Perceiving

**Extroverted:** 22%

**Sensing:** 100%

**Feeling:** 12%

**Perceiving:** 78%

**Description/ Analysis of Personality:**

"Where's the party?" ESFPs love people, excitement, telling stories and having fun. The spontaneous, impulsive nature of this type is almost always entertaining. And ESFPs love to entertain -- on stage, at work, and/or at home. Social gatherings are an energy boost to these "people" people.

SPs sometimes think and talk in more of a spider-web approach. Several of my ESFP friends jump from thought to thought in mid-sentence, touching here or there in a manner that's almost incoherent to the listener, but will eventually cover the waterfront by skipping on impulse from one piece of information to another. It's really quite fascinating.

New! ESFPs are attracted to new ideas, new fashions, new gadgets, new ______. Perhaps it's the newness of life that attracts ESFPs to elementary education, especially to preschool and kindergarten.

ESFPs love to talk to people about people. Some of the most colorful storytellers are ESFPs. Their down-to-earth, often homespun wit reflects a mischievous benevolence.

Almost every ESFP loves to talk. Some can be identified by the twenty minute conversation required to ask or answer a simple factual question.

**A/N: This one doesn't seem as accurate to me. Hmm… Let me know what you guys think, and keep an eye out for the other characters soon to come! **

_**Sources**__**:**_

Jung/ Myers-Briggs Test: .

Analysis/ Description:


End file.
